<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ineffable Victory by CynSyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121006">Ineffable Victory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn'>CynSyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armageddon, Aziraphale's Flaming Sword (Good Omens), Digital Art, Digital Painting, Famine's Scales (Good Omens), Fanart, Four Horsemen, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Lower Tadfield (Good Omens), M/M, Pollution's Crown (Good Omens), The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), War's Sword (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You just KNOW they had to play with the Horsepeople's accoutrements before boxing them up for Leslie to pick up.</p>
<p>This was my art piece for The Ineffable Con 2 zine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Ineffable Con 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ineffable Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think they took some time to take a few selfies before Aziraphale boxed up the crown and scales (and tried to hide the sword by sitting on it!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also viewable on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CGhjMrglMQp/">Instagram</a>, T<a href="https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/632445023329435648/ineffable-victorymy-contribution-to-the-ineffable">umblr</a>, and <a href="https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1318309575293046789">Twitter</a>. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>